Laki Olietta (Zeon1)
Laki Olietta (ラキ・オリエッタ, Raki Orietta) is a mage and the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail: Stardust. Originally a member of the famous Fairy Tail guild, Laki eventually left in order to travel the world of Earth Land and hone her skills in order to fulfill her original dream of becoming a carpenter. After a variety of travels and resulting adventures/misadventures, Laki ended up near the central market area of the continent of Fiore, and it was here that she ran into the young mage going under the name of Lukas Faraday and his accompanying Pocket Spirit known as Matamune. The three of them ended up becoming friends in the short time that they had run into each other, and in order to help Laki along they agreed to assist her on a job. After the completion of the job, Lukas offered her a place to stay at his guild, the also famous Hydra Head, at least until she had become prepared to set out at another journey (or to straight up continue hers). Agreeing with his proposal, Laki took up a temporary membership in the guild in order to gain not only a place to relax and work on her magic and carpentry skills, but also have the ability to go out on jobs and similar work, thus officially beginning the events of the series. Since then, Laki has gone on to become a surprisingly dependable member of the guild and a more powerful mage in her very own right. She has continued to not only hone her carpentry based abilities, but also increasing the power and usage of her own magic, Wood-Make. In fact, due to the surprising growth in prowess with her and her magic, Laki has received the epithet of the Lady of the Wood ''(木の女性, Ki no Josei), fully referencing her powerful wood magic-based abilities (and it happens to be a title that she likes very much, if only for the poeticism in the alias itself). Following her and Lukas's encounter with the Dragon/Human hybrid going under the name of Vanir, and his eventual defeat, the four of them agreed to officially form a team within the guild, naming it Shooting Star and eventually turning it into one of the backbone teams of the entire guild. She specializes in at least knowledge of all kinds of wood-based magic. Appearance Laki is a strikingly beautiful woman, with an exceptionally fine and decently full figure. She has light olive skin and violet-covered hair that is somewhat wavy, the bangs framing her face and the center bang coming down in a sort of triangular shape, coming down to a place just above the actual bridge of her nose. There are also two longer bangs on either side of her head that hang down to the beginnings of her shoulders, and the back of the hair is tied into a ponytail by her traditional red ribbon headpiece, the ponytail reaching down towards around the middle of the beginning of her back. One of her most notable traits is the pair of glasses that she keeps always perched along the bridge of her nose, pushed up closely to her glasses, and they are what she has the most pride in in all of her own main outfit. Her main outfit itself consists of a dark purplish-blue dress that covers most of her body, albeit sporting a revealing neckline, though the rest of it extends down towards an area just above her knees, widening out slightly in a large skirt with square-style patterns running along the area just above the edges of the skirt itself. Around her waist lies a brown belt of some sort, with a small packet it in used to store a variety of small and miscelanious objects that Laki carries with her during a variety of missions and similar assignments. Around one of her wrists she wears a simple bronze bracelet, that appears to be made up of two visually distinct layers, with the top layer opening up slighlty and reaching out for the sky itself (or anything else that is above her at the moment). She also sports a large red mantle that covers around the rest of her shoulders, and folds down a slight bit, going down her back to the very beginning of her legs. It is also slightly folded and is held fashioned in place by a golden ring that holds both sides of the mantle's edges itself, located around the area of her neckline and exposing the rest, with the remaining bits of the mantle wrapping around it and exposing it a tad bit. On her legs she wears a long pair of stockings that seem to function as both shoes and socks, as she does not wear much other footwear (though on occasion she does don a pair of dark-brownish boots with a lighter brown trim around the edges, on top of the stockings). The stockings themselves are a light blue color that seems to match the color of the squares lining the ends of the skirt that the black dress is a part of. When in more casual locales or situations, Laki will occasionally carry with her a sort of wooden staff that is somewhat roughly shaped, and is medium-sized in general. It opens out into a heart-shaped handle, though Laki often simply holds it behind her with both hands, or a somewhat similar pose. This is not the only outfit that Laki has available to her, however, as she has been shown to wear several others depending on the situation in various scenes throughout the series. The first in terms of commonness that occurs is her swimsuit, that she will wear for trips or jobs that take her to beaches or pools. It consists of a simple one-piece swimsuit that is a sort of light cerulean blue in color, as well as a stylized white trim around the top of it, concluded with a small white bow on one side of it. The outfit also features a white skirt as part of the one-piece that still leaves most of her legs exposed while also providing a decent amount of modesty in its use. A second outfit, seen in the likes of winter enviroments and similar locations, Laki dons a rather form-fitting light-lavender colored winter jacket, along with highly miniature top piece of the same material that circles around the upper portions of the upper portions of her figure. The outfit is also complimented by a fluffy white trim along the sleeves and edges of the coat(s) itself. Also as part of the outfit are a simple pair of winter pants with the overall same colorscheme and pattern (they are practically of the same make), along with snow boots that are also light lavender, but the right trim is no longer fluffy/cottony, but is rather made of the same material as the boots themselves (at least from appearances). She also sports a simple coat of an off-tan/gray color with a variety of buttons along the front when in areas where it is not snowing, but the temperature is still rather low compared to more temperate areas in Earth Land (in which the other outfits apply to them). In all, if not most, if these outfits, Laki keeps her hair in the overall same style and still sports her glasses. For occasions when Laki is selling the variety of wood creations that she creates, Laki will occasionally don a somewhat stereotypical bunny outfit, including tying her hair back and the works, though the outfit itself appears to have a variety of odd runes or symbols along the main section of the centerpiece itself. She has also subsituted her traditional red bow for a bunny ear headpiece. Personality One of Laki's most notable and constantly referenced traits is her own love of glasses. She is constantly interested in them and those that others wear, often commenting on their make and their overall function as viewing aides. Laki often seeks out the likes of glasses stores in whatever town she is currently staying in, if only so that she can try out a variety of different ones in different styles to affirm the kind of glasses that she prefers to wear, which are the pair that she traditionally dons throughout the series. In fact, when asked she doesn't hesitate in explaining her reasons for her choice in glasses, offering an in-depth analysis on their functions and why they work the best out of all kinds of glasses that exist throughout the world. Despite her somewhat arrogant exterior when it comes to this, Laki is a truly kind and caring person, and would do anything to help her friends and the members of her guild (whether Fairy Tail or her temporary guild Hydra Head), and she has a sense of pride in being a member of both, as well as working as a part of the Shooting Star team as well. She also acts as one of the most sensible members of the group, often pointing out the at times incredibly childike and petty behavior of Lukas and Vanir, attempting to correct them whenever she can. Laki has an incredible dislike of perverts or perverted situations in general, and tries to avoid such situations as much as possible. She has been known to refuse to do jobs or certain assignments simply because the client or those she is working with are considered by her to be especially lewd or lecherous in any possible way. While this occasionally causes problems when it comes to work, she can show a decent amount of restraint and agree to go along with it should the circumstances require it enough, though she still has defined limits and will break off from even this resolved if the one she has identified as the pervert pushes things too far, occasionally causing her to abandon the job mid-mission. The main exception to this is when she and her team are involved in a situation, such as a battle or a similar event, where she will stick through in order to help her friends get through it, doing everything she can to help them pull through. She is also the kind to deliver swift and instant retribution on those engaging in perverted activities or other occurances of the same type, often using her own Wood-Make magic to send the offenders flying into the air after delivering an amount of blows with the magic itself. She seems to have developed a sixth sense for this sort of thing, often detecting these activities seemingly out-of-hand, without visually noticing them, reacting to even the slightest amount of stimulus. However, she occasionally takes part in discussions of this type, typically by offering advice to other girls and discussing her opinions on perverts in general, making her disgust clearly known to those present. Laki also seems to have a slightly sadistic side, as she kept a wide variety of torture devices in her room at Fairy Hills, and has kept the simpler ones throughout her journey in the world, the most notable of these being a set of spiked handcuffs and a rather strong baseball bat. This is often tied to her own distaste for those she views as lewd, often using it to deal retribution as well should the situation not call for a use of magic, though she keeps up a constant and updated knowledge on the various uses for these artifacts. She also has an odd sort of way of speaking, often using highly poetic and descriptive phrases, as if she was writing a novel in highly traditional prose, and utilizing highly descriptive phrases usually reserved for non-speaking explanations out loud and as her own form of talk. This can lead to moments of incredible confusion for other members of the cast, though more often they simply offer a simpler and more common way to express the idea that she is trying to get through. However, Laki's team has gotten used to her mannerisms and often makes no comment on them, accepting them completely and taking them by stride. This sort of speaking might come from Laki's own love and enjoyment of reading old books and novels, with a particular inclination towards poetry and the epic poems of long ago. She seems to know her way around libraries fairly well, able to easily guide others around and find information almost instantly, depending on how familiar she is with libraries with question. Even with those that she hasn't been too before, her vast experience with them allows her to quickly establish familiar points and build a mental map of the place in her head within seconds, gaining a rough understanding of the layout. This also seems to apply to the likes of book stores and other similar locations, as she has displayed a familiarity with the whole lot of them. Due to Laki's dream of becomiing a carpenter someday, she takes great pride in her own ability with wood magic and designs with the material in general, insisting on creating her own house with her magic, at least until it could be properly built, and even then she insisted that it be built as an exact replica, so as not to tarnish the original vision that she created. She is also incredibly eager to examine a variety of wooden structures, statues, and other such things, often delivering critisicm and other comments on their overall make, as well as offering improvements and explaining how she would have built it should she have been given the task. She often creates her own peices, and will sell them for a little bit of extra money between the jobs she and her team take, often during the lull between missions (though she has admitted that these are the pieces that she is the least satisfied with, and the ones she genuinely loves she keeps to herself for further improvement and inspection). History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magic Wood-Make 'Wood-Make' ''(木の造形魔法, ウッドメイク, Uddo Meiku) '' *'Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love''' (木材メイク：内気な愛のダム, Uddo Meiku: Uchikina Ai no Damu)- *'Wood-Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever' (木材メイク：2つの間の距離は永遠です, Uddo Meiku: Tsu no Ma no Kyori wa Eiendesu)- *'Wood-Make: Sculpture' (木材メイク：彫刻, Uddo Meiku: Chōkoku)- *'Wood-Make: Violent Approach' (木材メイク：暴力的アプローチ, Uddo Meiku: Bōryoku-teki Apurōchi)- *'Wood-Make: Wood Wall' (木材メイク：木製の壁, Uddo Meiku: Mokusei no Kabe)- *'Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance' (木材メイク：距離の心の感覚, Uddo Meiku: Kyori no Kokoro no Kankaku)- *'Wood-Make: Brave Knight's Cutting Blade '(木材メイク：勇敢な騎士の切断刃, Uddo Meiku: Yūkan'na Kishi no Setsudan Ha)- *'Wood-Make: Hail, the Eternal Dragon Sovereign '(木材メイク：雹、永遠のドラゴンソブリン, Uddo Meiku: Hyō, Eien no Doragon Soburin)- Quotes Trivia *Permission to make this character was given by Ash. *The idea to have her become a historian was given by Damon, though after reading the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine interviews the author changed it to fit her character a bit more. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Leading Lady Category:Mage Category:Molding Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Hydra Head Category:Fairy Tail: Stardust